


Avatar: The Last Breath Player

by stencilSparkler



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stencilSparkler/pseuds/stencilSparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the fire nation is ruling,the avatar is nowhere to be found. The Fire Lord had killed off all the airbenders a long time ago, to prevent the avatar being reborn. This therefore means all of the Breath players were killed. There are still many aspects, and many other benders, but everyone had assumed every single last airbender had died, and they had.</p><p>All but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar: The Last Breath Player

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avatar!stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379879) by [Lunamichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi). 



            In a world where everyone has a SBURB aspect, there are also four types of bending elements: air (also referred to as simply the Breath aspect), water, fire, and earth. The players have all had game aspects for a long time, and yet the meteors have not come. This is all due to the Fire Lord, aka Jack Noir. He had control over the reckoning, but he was power hungry. VERY power hungry.  He was so power hungry, he wanted control over all of the nations. All of them. But to do that would take a long time, so the reckoning was put on hold. Yet still, everyone had titles, and many had perfected their abilities. A hundred years ago, the world had been peaceful before the Fire Lord had come. This peace had been kept by the Avatar, the only person who could control all four elements. And yet, when the Fire Lord had come into power and begun terrorizing villages, the avatar was nowhere to be found. Because the next avatar was going to be born into the airbenders, the Fire Lord had killed all of the airbenders to prevent the Avatar being born again. Because the Breath class associates with air, this also meant all of the Breath players were wiped out.

 

Except one.

 

          What the Fire Lord didn’t know was that he hadn’t really killed the Avatar. He continued to capture and terrorize villages with his army’s firebending powers, and continued to plan war strategies for capturing new, bigger cities. Many now lived in fear of their lives, or that the fire nation would soon ruin their way of life. Many had lost hope that the avatar would ever return. But the Avatar was still out there somewhere, waiting for their destiny to unfold. And there were still people out there, always hoping for the Avatar’s return.

 

And that is where the story begins.

 

Well, it actually starts with two children, hunting for their meal for the day. To most, it would seem as if this would be a normal, maybe even boring day. But, little do they know, their trip is soon going to change their lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i still have some holes in the plot for this story, so please leave suggestions in the comments. if anything is incorrect, or needs fixing, please let me know also c:   
> also, happy 4/13 everyone!


End file.
